Toi, sans moi
by ShamalowLaw
Summary: C'est moche la maladie. Personne ne trouve ça beau et amusant, me direz-vous. Mon ange, je t'aime, mais si tu ne prends pas ton traitement, ce sera toi, sans moi.


\- Merci de vous être déplacé aussi rapidement.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Nous lui avons administré un calmant, il se repose dans sa chambre pour le moment.

\- Il refuse toujours son traitement ?

\- Toujours. C'est pour cela que nous vous avons appelé, vous êtes apparemment la personne la plus proche de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hm..

\- Je pense que si vous lui parler du traitement, nous pourrions avancer. La crise de tout à l'heure était incontrôlable, il nous a fallût pas moins de quatre personnes pour le tenir. Votre ami a un problème psychiatrique très élevé. Son trouble dissociatif de l'identité pourrait empirer, et il pourrait se forger une troisième personnalité.

L'homme déglutit, mais ne dit rien.

\- Sa double personnalité à l'air d'avoir la force de minimum trois hommes. Elle répond au nom d'Hakuba et ne pense qu'à une seule chose, prendre le contrôle du corps et faire ce que bon lui semble. Il peut être un danger pour les autres comme pour vous. C'est pour cela que je souhaiterai que vous en discutiez avec lui.

\- .. Je vois, _répondit l'homme_ Je peux ? _dit-il en indiquant une porte, au fond du couloir_

\- Bien sûr. Attendez qu'il se réveille, et ne le brusquez pas. Il pourrait être prit d'une attaque.

Le médecin s'en allant, laissant un homme aux étranges cheveux verts dans le couloir, les bras ballants. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte, mais n'entra pas.

Bartolomeo pensait. Il pensait à cette situation si insupportable. Il avait vingt-quatre ans, son petit ami en avait vingt-six. Depuis la seconde, sa vie était partagée avec Cavendish. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était sur le toit de son lycée. Il mangeait seul en écoutant de la musique, quand quelqu'un était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Lui aussi venu fuir sa vie de lycéen, il avait engagé la conversation avec le vert. Ce qui avait tout de suite plu à celui-ci, c'était les yeux de son locuteur. Ils étaient formés en amande et d'un bleu tellement profond qu'on pouvait s'y perdre. Puis ses yeux à lui s'étaient perdus sur le reste de son visage. Il avait regardé son nez aquilin, ses petites joues rosées, ses lèvres fines et rouges, ses longs cheveux couleur blé. Il l'avait immédiatement trouvé magnifique.

La discussion allait tranquillement. D'habitude non apte au dialogue avec les autres, cette fois-ci, Bartolomeo ne se lassait pas d'écouter la voix mielleuse de l'homme à côté de lui, il ne se lassait pas d'entendre ses plaintes contre les filles et quelques garçons qui lui courraient après chaque jour, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite année à tenir.

Il l'avait écouté toute la pause, hochant la tête par moment pour montrer qu'il écoutait toujours, alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que racontait le blond depuis quelques minutes. Cavendish avait dû entendre la voix du vert qu'une seule fois cette fois là.

Et puis, sans s'en douter, une habitude s'était installée. Tous les midis, toutes les récréations, le toit était le point de rendez-vous des deux amants. Puis le premier baiser est arrivé. D'abord timide, puis un peu plus insistant, pour finir langoureux.

Puis leur première fois, leurs premières disputes, leur premier appartement. Leur mariage. Bartolomeo regarda l'anneau doré autour de son annulaire et sourit. Ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie..

Le blond n'avait jamais été violent envers qui que ce soit, surtout envers lui. Mais ce soir là.. Cavendish avait tellement frappé que même le vert en avait eu peur. Un homme s'était visiblement un peu trop rapproché de lui, et le blond n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Surtout quand le malheureux avait ajouté : "Allez, partage, elle est bonne ta pute." Cette lueur orangée dans son regard qu'il avait aperçu l'avait remplit de frissons plus désagréables les uns des autres.

Puis cela avait continué. De plus en plus possessif et jaloux, il frappait de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus fort. Seul le vert avait la capacité de le calmer. Mais le blond avait frappé la personne de trop. Le policier amoché l'avait emmené au poste de police, ou il avait passé quelques examens et reçu en supplément un joli casier judiciaire.

C'est aussi là que l'on lui avait diagnostiqué un trouble de la personnalité. Puis il avait atterrit ici, dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il refusait pleinement de prendre son traitement, disant que son seul remède, c'était son mari.

Mais Bartolomeo ne pouvait pas être avec lui à chaque instant. C'est pour ça qu'il était venu un jour hors visite, il devait parler avec son homme.

Il mit sa main sur la poignet et l'enclencha.

Il avait peur. Oh oui qu'il avait peur. Mais il était dans l'obligation de le faire. Pour eux, pour leur histoire, pour leur avenir.

\- Tu es venu ! _s'exclama une voix_

Le vert se détendit immédiatement. Sa voix était tellement apaisante..

\- Oui.. _répondit-il_

Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Cavendish avait très bien comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et Bartolomeo le savait. Il ne savait juste pas par où commencer. Alors il alla droit au but.

\- Tu vas prendre ton traitement, ou ce sera toi, sans moi.

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, il ne se lâchaient pas. L'un était dans l'attente d'une réponse, de l'espoir dans son cœur, l'autre réfléchissait.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans le vert, ça non. Alors avec un regard, Bartolomeo comprit que la folie était finie. Il y aurait des moments durs, oui, mais ils ne lâcheront rien, car après tout, l'amour remporte contre tout, même contre la maladie.


End file.
